Note Passing
by nipnag
Summary: Everyone needs a distraction during classes, lectures whatnot. The annual Gym Leader Workshop is no exception. So, who's distracting Jasmine, the Johto gym leader? Told in Jasmine's POV. One shot. Please be kind! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Just dwelling on my love for this ship :)

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic, i really hope you'll like it. I was inspired by another fanfic I read long long ago under the Twilight category. I can't remember the title of that story though, would love to find it again :(

So, I really love VolknerxJasmine, they make such a lovely couple! And deep down, you know there has to be a romantic reason for her being at Sunyshore City in Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum! ;)

This is told in Jasmine's POV.

Please review! I would love to know what you think.

Enjoy!

x

**NOTE PASSING**

This is so boring I could die.

So here I am, listening to Cynthia along with Lance revising the dos and don'ts of being a gym leader.

It was the annual Gym Leader Workshop that gathered all the gym leaders, Elite Four members and champions from the different regions.

Every year, we would all go through the rules and regulations and then everyone would discuss tips and update each other on the latest strategies to improve our battling. We would also discuss how to handle trainers who had no respect for gym leaders, who would go insane when they lost a battle. We also had a mini tournament at the end to test our skills. That was my favourite part.

This, the theory part, the lectures, was not.

I stared down at the notes I had been taking and decided to start doodling on my notepad. Something I only did back in school when I was nervous, if I was trying to avoid meeting the teacher's gaze as he/she decided which unlucky student to call upon to answer the impossible question OR when I was really, _really_ bored.

You guess.

I was seriously considering banging my head on the table to shake myself out of it, when I felt something hit my head and then land by my arm that was resting on the table.

I looked down to see a folded piece of paper silently waiting for me to read. I picked the note up and unfolded it,

_Bored?_

I immediately recognised the handwriting. I picked up my pencil and scribbled back,

_Yes, totally. I am considering banging my head against the table to revive my dead brain._

I looked up at Cynthia and Lance for a second to make sure they weren't paying attention to me, before quickly tossing the paper back to the sender. About a minute later I felt the paper hit me again. I unfolded it and read,

_Well, I wouldn't say that I was exactly paying attention either. Not when I have something beautiful to watch._

I raised an eyebrow and wrote back,

_Really? And what may that be?_

I proceeded with the same action I had done earlier; looked up at them and waited for a good chance to quickly toss the paper to where it had come from. A moment later, I was hit with the piece of paper once again.

_I'll let you in on a little secret, she has brown hair._

Tsk tsk, that man and his love of looking at attractive women. I noticed Flint eyeing Erika, the pretty kimono-wearing Grass type gym leader from Kanto. Sigh, which girl had that Flint not hit on already?

No wonder both of them were best friends.

It was only once a year that the gym leaders from the different regions gathered together. It must be a feast for their deprived eyes.

I lifted my head up and glanced around the room inconspicuously.

There weren't many female gym leaders with brown hair.

There was Gardenia, the gym leader who had short orangey-brown hair. But no way would _he_ be eyeing her. She was after all, Roark's girlfriend.

There was Misty, the water type gym leader who was feisty and very passionate about water pokemon. Her hair was a light brown, almost orange.

_Possibility._

And then there was Cissy, a spunky female with dark brown hair tied up in bunches and her healthy tan from living on Orange Islands. She was actually very pretty. Her eyes were a beautiful blue colour and her clothes showed off that tan and her toned body. I couldn't help but notice that she kept glancing in the direction of my note passer.

_Let me guess, Cissy? She's actually really pretty. I like her tan as well._

I quickly tossed it back. He seemed to only take a second to reply.

_Cissy? No way. Though I have to say, her glances are getting quite annoying. I know I'm attractive but really, I'm overwhelmed by the flattery._

I snorted with laughter, forgetting I was in an important lecture. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as I quickly shoved the note under my notebook and look back up in time to see Cynthia turn her attention to me.

"Do you have anything to share with us, Jasmine?" she asked, her slight smile seemed to indicate that she knew about the note passing.

"No, Cynthia. I'm sorry." I responded while trying not to laugh. She gave me a stern look before returning back around to resume what she was saying.

I took a quick breath before I got the note out and wrote my response.

_Then please do tell, who is this wonderful beauty?_

Again, the reply was fast.

_You really have no idea, beautiful?_

"Jasmine!"

I quickly looked up to see Lance, the cape-donning dragon master, standing in front of me, with a frown on his face.

"Please pay attention, as a gym leader you hold the responsibility of learning for your gym!"

I bit my lip before apologizing meekly again. Lance was right; I had my responsibility and this workshop was one of them. Unlike Cynthia, he was less tolerant. And unlike Cynthia, he wore capes, which kind of made him seem even scarier. He turned around and walked back to the front, shaking his head and then resuming again.

As soon as his attention was off me, I whirled around in my chair.

Volkner was grinning at me, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.


End file.
